Mike and Jeremy go on a fancy cruise!
by Camzy2012
Summary: Mike and Jeremy get tickets for a fancy international cruise! But when some unwanted guests follow them aboard, can the night guards enjoy their vacation? Or at least survive it?


"Holy shi-! A vacation? Are you feeling alright, Boss?" Mike sat in the office chair, flabbergasted at what the man across from him just uttered.

"And two tickets for an international cruise?" Jeremy chimed in.

"Well, I won these on a radio sweepstakes the other day, and since _**SOMEONE**_ destroyed the plumbing with the aftermath of a ' _Sugarless Gummy Bear Challenge_ '..." The Boss glared at Mike, who was trying his best not to give eye contact.

"I _told_ you not to take Freddy's dare..." Jeremy whispered to Mike.

"The pizzeria is closed until we can fix the pipes." The Boss continued.

"Besides. I'm... Uh... Kinda banned from all international cruises. Don't ask why or you're fired." Boss then handed the tickets to Mike.

Mike took the tickets, still amazed that they were for him and his co-worker. "And these are for tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"Aaaaaand there's no catch?" Jeremy asked.

Boss smiled. "Nope!"

Mike and Jeremy glanced at each other, then at the tickets. And then they started bouncing up and down and squealing like teenage girls at a concert.

" **THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUUUUUUUUU**!" The night guards practically tackled their boss. Jeremy was hugging him like a favorite plushie, and Mike was smooching Boss' cheeks like it was the last time he would ever get to kiss anyone ever again.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" The Boss peeled them off. "The boat leaves tomorrow at 6:30 am, so you'd better get a move on."

The guards looked at the clock. 7:30 am. They had less than 24 hours to prepare!

The Boss waved his employees goodbye as they ran out of the building; both of them thanking Boss for the tickets.

Boss smiled. Considering how long they worked for him (without mysteriously vanishing or quitting after one night), and how little he paid them, this would be a rare treat for the guards.

-0o0o0o-

Mangle crawled through the vents, back to the service room where all the other bots were waiting for her report.

" _ **A CRUISE**_?!" The bots were surprised at Mangle's story. Foxy in particular was very excited.

"Cruise ship?! High seas?! **Adventure**?!" His eyes got bigger and bigger with every sentence.

"Romantic dinner dates and moonlit strolls~..." If Toy Chica could blush, she would be.

"Screw the romantic date part! Classy cruise food!" Chica was practically drooling.

"Singing and dancing night and day!" Freddy and his toy counterpart could just imagine the stage.

"So many people to play for!" Toy Bonnie added, strumming their guitar.

Balloon Boy said nothing. He was too busy thinking of all the other kids to play with. Far more than could fit in the pizzeria.

"They... They... They... _**THEY EVEN HAVE BUMPER CARS**_!" Bonnie was jumping for joy and making noises only a very happy Bonnie Bunny could make.

"So I take it everyone wants to go?" The Marionette questioned, having left his box for the meeting.

The vote was a unanimous " _ **YES**_!"

"Then it's settled! The Fazclan is going on a cruise!"

If The Boss wasn't still in his sound-proof office, he would have heard the bots cheering.

Freddy took over for the Marionette. "Let's get ready! We have to find a way to get to the harbor. And the ship!"

The animatronics huddled close and started to whisper. Operation Smooth Sailing needed to be planned out **very** carefully...

-0o0o0o-

Someone else was plotting to get on the cruise. Someone very, very, _**very**_... _Unpleasant_.

The man in purple smirked as he hid in the bushes. A happy Mike and Jeremy were walking to their cars, talking about bathing suits and cameras.

The violet psychopath had broken out of jail the night before, and planned to slaughter the security guard, or guards, as they left. After all, working at Fazbears **was** what got him arrested. Taking out his frustration on the staff seemed fair enough to him.

He was moments from striking when he overheard Jeremy.

"I can't believe we're going out on international waters tomorrow! Can you imagine how bright the stars will be, so far away from the shore?"

The purple guy paused. International waters? _**Lawless**_ waters? _Hmm_...

Why bother killing them _now_ , on the parking lot, and probably get arrested when trying to hide the bodies... When he could just stow away on a fancy ship and dump them over the side? What would anyone do about **that**? International waters! No rules!

And a little R&R wouldn't hurt either.

The purple killer didn't quite understand that international waters didn't give him the right to kill, but he wasn't the type for planning things through. In his warped mind, he could dump the bodies in broad daylight and no one would be able to do anything about it!

He watched as the night guards drove off. Oh _yes_... He was _**definitely**_ going to be on that ship tomorrow...

Or his name wasn't... Well... His name!

-0o0o0o-

 **Author's note** : And that is chapter one! This is also on tumblr and wattpad, so if you see it there, yes. That is me.


End file.
